injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Ares
"Behold the God of War!" Ares is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. 'Biography' Main/Classic The Greek god of war, Ares thrives on conflict. Thus, he does everything he can to stoke the fires of mankind’s wars, much to the consternation of Wonder Woman and her fellow Amazons. Regime Superman's regime has been effective in suppressing violence. When the weakened god discovers the heroes from a parallel world are fighting One Earth Forces, he helps fuel the conflict. 'Injustice Comic' Ares visited Wonder Woman as she was fighting the Qurac military. After watching her engage tanks and missiles, taking in the destruction, he asked her if she will take the place of Lois Lane and "sleep in his bed." She stated that she would let Superman grieve, and become whatever Superman needed her to be. She went on to presume his fear that, if there is no more war, he must become a nicer god. She was bold enough to suggest he become the "God of Ponies." This upsets Ares, and he attacked Wonder Woman only to be stopped by Superman. Superman struck him down and Wonder Woman quickly cut off his hand. She stabbed her sword into his chest, assured that Gods can not be killed, but merely fade in power. As they leave, Ares admitted that he is afraid of Wonder Woman and Superman's union. Superman's power unrestrained by Wonder Woman's will could very well end all war on Earth. 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' Ares first appears fighting Superman and various other heroes from the original Earth over Metropolis alongside Sinestro, Doomsday and Black Adam until the Man of Steel defeats him and allows Wonder Woman and Aquaman to tie him up. In the parallel Earth, Ares first makes his presence known when he freezes the Atlantean soldiers who are about to attack the original Aquaman after defeated his parallel Earth counterpart. Ares appears before Aquaman who promptly attacks him. After defeating him in battle, Aquaman observes that Ares is weaker than usual, which Ares explains is due to Superman's One-Earth government creating a lack of conflict for Ares to feed on. Ares then informs Aquaman of the insurgency and teleports him to their base. Later, Ares teleports Wonder Woman to him on Themyscira to inform her of how Superman plans to use the Amazons in order to lay waste to Gotham and Metropolis. Wonder Woman asks why Ares would oppose Superman's desire to create war and conflict, but Ares says that it will only sustain him for a short time and the result would likely end conflict permanently, starving Ares. He then leaves Wonder Woman to battle her counterpart and stop Superman's plan. 'Powers and Abilities' Ares possesses the following powers in Injustice: Gods Among Us according to his bio in the Archives: *Super-strength *Superhuman speed and stamina *Mastery of all weapons and military tactics *Immortal *Ability to slow time *Energy projection *Necromancy 'Intro/Outro' INTRO: Ares stands surrounded with multiple swords. Then he makes them fly around him in a circle and says "Behold the God of War!" as the swords fly away. OUTRO: Ares summons his swords and sends them to pierce his opponent. His/her groan of pain can be heard, and Ares folds his arms while saying, "Only a fool would challenge me in my own game." 'Gameplay' Character Trait Weapons of War: '''Ares's trait allows him to either summon his sword or battle axe as projectiles. Ares can either shoot his weapons upward, straight, downward and even cancel the summoning. Move List '''Basic Attacks: *Devil's Fist - [ L ] *Waring Cross - [ M ] *Thundering Stomp - [ H ] *Sliding Strike - [ ← + L ] *Downward Hammerfist - [ ← + M ] *Fierce Gauntlet - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Front Knee - [ → + L ] *Savage Uppercut - [ → + M ] *Raging Fists - [ → + H ] / ''( Hold to charge or [ → → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Low Sweep - [ ↓ + L ] *Fearful Cut - [ ↓ + M ] *Surprise Strike - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: ' *Spearing Stab - [ L ] *Crowning Elbow - [ M ] *Mighty Hammerfist - [ H ] '''Throws: ' *Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] '''Combo Attacks: *Deity Ruler - [ L , L ] *Supreme General - [ L , L , M ] *Reign of Terror - [ L , M ] *Honor of The Gods - [ L , M , H ] *Olympian Might - [ ← + L , H ] *Furious Anger - [ → + L , M ] *Bloodshed - [ → + L , ↓ + H ] *Divine Order - [ M , M ] *Cerberus Pain - [ M , M , H ] *Mighty Aggression - [ ← + M , L ] *Bow To Me - [ → + M , H ] *Malevolent Violence - [ H , ↓ + M ] *Immortal Rush - [ H , H ] Special Moves: *Phase Shifter - [ ↓ , ← '', L ] *God Smack - [ ↓ , ↓ , M ] *Close God Smack - [ ↓ , ↓ , M , ← ] *Far God Smack - [ ↓ , ↓ , M , → ] *Dark Energy - [ ↓ , → , L ] *Warp Transmission ( Behind ) - [ ↓ , → , H ] *Warp Transmission ( Front ) - [ ↓ , ''← '', H ] Super Move '''Annihilator': Ares summons his battle sword and slashes his foe into his dimension where he commands a rain of arrows upon his opponent. He then enlarges himself and smashes his opponent back to the normal dimension. Strategy Ares is a unique "heavy zoner". he has the brawling and power of a character like Bane, with the zoning potential of characters like Deathstroke (though not fully adept at either role). Ares' main strengths lie in his Cloak and Teleport abilities. Use your Weapons of War trait to hit from afar, or set up traps with upward and downward attacks from the axe and sword. When the foe is a little hesitant to come close after you have done this, cloak and then teleport behind them to brawl them by suprise, following up with the God Smack (down, down, triangle/y) and trait attacks. The cloak alone does not help that much unless you meter burn, and enemies will still be able to fight you, but when coupled with the teleport your enemy will lose track of you pretty easily. 'Ending' Superman's defeat did not work to Ares' advantage as he had planned. The heroes of the parallel dimension helped this world's Batman build a conflict-free Utopia that left the war god famished. On the brink of death, Ares managed to imprison Brainiac 5. He forced Brainiac to create a time loop beginning with the other dimensional heroes' arrival and ending just before their victory. In this pocket of time, Ares flourished. Endless war was his to savor. 'Quotes' Story Mode *"They do tend to fight first, don't they...Though I may have stoked the fires a bit..." *"I feed on conflict. Until today I'd been starving. I sensed the return of aggression, and sought its cause." *"No. But I can guess who did." *"You presume to command me?" *"Superman's reign has nearly eliminated conflict. Left me virtually powerless..." *"Those who would end Superman's reign. The Insurgents." *"Only one. All other heroes who challenged Superman have been eliminated." *"Along with a small cadre of former villains, whose loyalty was either bought- or coerced." *"They're with the Insurgents as we speak." *"I brought you here." *"Calm, please. We have much to discuss." *"Diana. Your friends will survive their skirmish." *"If you truly wish to help them, you'll heed me." *"But do you know how intends to execute his plan?" *"Shocking. Isn't it? The great Amazon army preparing to subjugate an entire continent." *"If only someone were able to stop her..." *"In the short term. If Superman consolidates his rule, the conflict which fuels my powers will cease permanently." *"No need. The enemy of my enemy-" *"You've been discovered. I'll leave you to your work." In Battle *"Behold the God of War!" - Intro *"Only a fool would challenge me in my own game." - Outro *"Bow before Ares!" - Occasionally after a combo on any Character *"War is hell." - Occasionally after a combo on any Character *"Die, mortal!" - Occasionally after a combo on any Character *"Yes..." - Occasionally after a combo on any Character *"Poseidon's lapdog..." - Occasionally after a combo on Aquaman *"Atlantean minnow!" - Occasionally after a combo on Aquaman *"Unhand me!" - Grab the same time with any Character Clash *"You face the God of War." - Clash with any Character *"This is war!" - Clash with any Character *"This conflict fuels me!" - Clash with any Character *"Don't fear your death." - Clash with any Character *"This means war!" - Clash with any Character *"I thrive on conflict." - Clash with any Character Defense Wagers *"A fish out of water." - Clash with Aquaman *"You dare? I'm a god!" - Clash with Aquaman *"Impressive, but inadequate." - Clash with Wonder Woman *"You dishonor the gods." - Clash with Wonder Woman *"Foolish girl." - Clash with Wonder Woman Attack Wagers *"Actually, I am." - Clash with Aquaman *"You shall have it." - Clash with Wonder Woman *"Athena's ragdoll!" - Clash with Wonder Woman 'Costumes' Default Ares sports heavy, dark grey armor with silver accents and a Hoplite-style helmet that only leaves a small portion of his face exposed. His gauntlets and boots have spikes on them, and six large horns-two curved, and four straight-emerge from his helmet. In addition, a small horned skull emblem adorns the top of his helmet. He also wears a long, black cape, as well as a black loin cloth. His skin is black and his eyes glow red. (Player 2: His armor is black including his helmet, the silver accents have a gold tint in it, and everything else under his armor, face, and cape are brick red.) Regime Ares' helmet is different and now sports four curved horns. He wears lighter and more form-fitting armour along with a hoplite-style skirt. In addition, Ares wears a single pauldron on his right shoulder, which has spikes sticking out of it. Spikes also emerge from his shin guards and belt. He retains his black cape. (Player 2: Clothes are whiter, and his cape is a dark brown.) Classic Ares' outfit when he made his debut. (His armor is blue and his skin is a charcoal black.) (Free with Zod Compatibility Pack) 'Trivia' *Ares' alternate skin is referred to as "Regime" despite Ares never actively working for the Regime, though he never directly opposed them. He is not a true member of the Insurgency either, as he never officially joined them and only informed Wonder Woman of her alternate's plans to suit his own needs. *Ares is also one of the villains (other being The Joker) who never sided with either of the respective sides despite being labeled as part of them. Technically though, it was stated he was aiding the Insurgents due to Superman's reign depriving him of conflict. *If the players uses Phase Shifter (Meter Burn) and enters clash mode, Ares phases quickly in and out near the end of his clash quote. Gallery Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Ares.jpg|Ares in Character Selection Screen AresAvatarCostume.png|Xbox avatar Killerfrost ares600.jpg|Ares Character Reveal Ares regime.jpg|Regime Ares in Archives Ares 3.png|Classic Ares Ares Intro.png|"Behold the God of War" (Ares Intro) Ares alt.PNG|Wager Ares super.PNG|Super Move Ares outro2.PNG Ares outro.PNG Our arows will block the sun.PNG Ares enlarge.PNG Ares crush.PNG EP - Ares.jpg|Ares' Epilogue Ares.png|In comic 26 injusticepaxstream03.jpg Injustice-godsamongustwab4 ponies.jpg|God of ponies aresca.jpg|Concept art for Ares. Concept Ares7.png Concept Ares6.png Concept Ares5.png Concept Ares4.png Concept Ares3.png Concept Ares2.png Concept Ares.png ARES.png|Ares Official Render Videos Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Regime Member Category:Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters